Tak Ada Yang Spesial Dariku
by unaiv
Summary: Naruto pemuda yang biasa saja - Mainstream idea
1. Chapter 1

_**Tak Ada Yang Spesial Dariku**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuatnya bersedia melihatku. Dilihat dari penampilan aku hanya seorang pemuda 22 tahun yang biasa saja. Dilihat dari pekerjaan aku cuma seorang programmer biasa yang bekerja di Software House biasa juga. Sangat tak sebanding dengan dia yang dari keluarga bangsawan. Sempat terpikirkan olehku 'Bagaimana akhir dari hubungan ini nanti?'. Aku menduga kalau hubungan ku dengannya akan kandas karena terbentur restu dari pihak keluarganya. Aku memang sudah bisa menebaknya. Ya bisa menebaknya.

Kulihat fotonya yang terpampang di layar smartphone milikku. Bukan, ini bukan smartphone milikku. Ini pemberian pacarku, Hinata Hyuga. Dia sangatlah cantik, manis. Selain itu ia juga pintar atau lebih cocok dikatakan jenius, dan ia juga bisa **memasak,** skill yang sangat jarang mau dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis diera sekarang **.**

Disinilah aku sekarang, sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara Konoha. Ya apalagi kalau bukan untuk menunggu pacarku 'Hinata Hyuga'. Dilihat dari kalender, akhir minggu ini merupakan jadwal Hinata libur kerja. Dan setiap libur kerja ia pasti menyempatkan untuk berkunjung menemuiku. Ya kami LDR, Hinata yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo, Jepang. Sedangkan aku berada di prefecture Hi tepatnya di Konoha. Jarak yang ditempuh menggunakan pesawat dari Tokyo-Konoha sekitar 4 jam.

" _Sayang"_

Aku mendengar suara yang familiar, segera kudongakkan kepala ku yang sedari tadi menunduk mengamati foto di smartphone yang aku pegang. " _Hime_ " ucapku tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang berada didepanku. Dia Hinata yang sedari tadi kutuunggu.

" _Ayo kita pulang"_ ucapnya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan menariknya " _Aku sudah sangat rindu kamu sayang"_ lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan disampingnya menuju mobil.

Mobil? Iya mobil, dan kalian apakah tau dari mana aku bisa memilikinya? Kalau kalian menebak aku membelinya kalian salah. Mobil ini juga pemberian dari Hinata, kalian pasti berpikir pemuda macam apa aku ini yang tidak mampu membeli barang sendiri. Berarti pemikiran kita sama, dimana

kehormatan seorang pria disini.

" _Kenapa melamun sayang?_ " kudengar suara lembut pacarku. " _Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ "

" _Hmmm, Tidak kok Hime_ " balasku sambil mencubit pipinya.

" _Kalau begitu ayo cepat kerumah, aku ingin memasakkan makanan untukmu. Kamu pasti makan makanan instan 'kan?_ " ucap Hinata sambil memelototi aku.

"A-aaa-aa, kadang-kadang Hehehe" balasku mengelak sambil berlari memasukkan barang bawaan Hinata ke bagasi mobil.

Perjalan dari bandara menuju rumah sekitar 30 menit bila tidak macet. Sampainya di garasi mobil aku turun dan membuka bagasi mobil mengeluarkan barang-barang Hinata. Bisa kulihat Hinata menuju pintu rumah dan meng-inputkan sandi pintu untuk membukannya. Dan inilah rumah kami.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya rumah kami dan bukan rumahku? Karena rumah ini dapat dibeli dari hasil patungan kita berdua. Ya walaupun Hinata yang lebih banyak mengeluarkan uang, sekitar 70% dari harga rumah merupakan uang milik Hinata, sisanya uangku. 'Pemuda macam apa aku ini? Semua hal ditunjang oleh orang lain'. Dan hal itu selalu terlintas dibenakku hingga membuatku semakin tak pantas untuk Hinata.

" _Sayang.. Ayo masuk_ " ajak Hinata dari dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

kalau jelek End saja ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tak Ada Yang Spesial Dariku**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan memasak dulu sayang_ "

" _Baiklah, kalau kau membutuhkanku aku ada diruang komputer Hime"_

" _Ehmmm, jangan sampai lupa makan malam!"_

" _Hahaha.. Siap Ibu Negara"_

Setelah sedikit menggoda Hinata kulanjutkan dengan menyalakan komputer dan _coding._ Bagi kalian yang masih asing dengan _coding_ ialah pemrograman dengan bahasa tertentu agar komputer menjalankan apa yang kita minta. Yah memang inilah pekerjaanku. Bila sudah begini aku bisa berjam-jam didepan komputer. Karena pada dasarnya _coding_ tidak dapat dilakukan secara cepat.

" _Sayang ayo makan dahulu_ " kudengar panggilan bersifat ajakan dari Hinata dari dapur mungkin.

" _Sebentar lagi Hime_ " kujawab sekenannya saja, hahaha.

" _Selalu saja begitu, apa kau mau menikah dengan komputer_?" Akhirnya omelan khas Hinata mulai keluar.

" _Ya tidak mungkin.._ "

" _Hmmm text berbaris itu lagi itu lagi_ " ucap Hinata saat sudah berada disampingku.

Kuputar kursi kerjaku menghadap Hinata dan dengan jelas ia sudah melotot. "Bagaimana lagi?…."

" _Hmmm, Ayo makan dulu.. Etttt sebentar, sini smartphonemu_ " paksa hinata sambil mengambil smartphoneku dan mulai memeriksanya.

" _Tidak ada yang aneh Hime_ " Balasku pasrah, karena memang tidak ada yang kusembunyikan di Smartphone tersebut.

" _Lalu ini siapa di inbox mu yang bernama Ino?"_

" _Dia teman kerja Hime"_

" _Cantik dan seksi, rambutnya dicat ya? Cewek nakal_!"

" _Bukan, memang rambutnya pirang begitu Hime_ "

" _Terserah, pokoknya mulai saat ini account mu semua aku yang pegang_ " perintah sepihak anggota keluarga Hyuuga ini.

" _Lalu bagaimana denganku? Dan itu kebanyakan menyangkut kerja_!" belaku, karena bagaimanapun account tersebut memang diperlukan untuk komukiasi kerja

" _Kamu membentakku_?" Teriak Hinata setelah mendengar sedikit nada tinggi dariku.

" _Tidak. Maaf hime, maaf_."

" _Hiks.. mulai sekarang kamu menggunakan account ku_."

" _Baiklah_."

" _Dan soal urusan kerja kamu bisa resign saja, pindah ke tempat ku. Apa kamu masih tetap menolak bekerja ditempatku_?"

" _Hime sayang, aku tak bisa resign begitu saja. Bagaimana pun Yamato-san banyak membantuku._ " terangku.

" _Hiks.. hiks.. baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayo kita sekarang makan malam.._ "

Baiklah aku akan menceritakan mengenai diriku sedikit lebih lanjut. Nama lengkapku Namikaze Naruto. Sebelumnya aku sudah menceritakan mengenai umur dan pekerjaan ku. Aku sudah menjadi yatim-piatu dari mulai usia 5 tahun. Ayah dan ibuku seorang imigran, ibuku meninggal saat aku usia 3 tahun karena sakit paru-paru. Sedangkan ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja di konstruksi bagunan. Setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tua ku aku dititipkan dipanti asuhan hingga usia 15 tahun. Yah kau tahu kan memang batas di panti asuhan hanya sampai 15 tahun. Kenapa aku dititipkan dipanti asuhan? Ya karena kedua orang tua ku imigran, otomatis aku tak tahu siapa kakek nenekku. Setelah lepas dari panti asuhan aku mulai mencari pekerjaan seadanya yang mau menerima bocah 15 tahun. Dan sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Yamato-san, dialah yang mau menerimaku bekerja ditempatnya, disebuah cafe sebagai waitress. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku itu sedikit jenius, padahal kurasa aku biasa saja.

Namun aku merasa aneh bagaimana aku yang biasa saja bisa diterima di Universitas ternama, mungkin omongan orang mengenai aku yang sedikit jenius itu benar. Di Universitas lah aku bertemu Hinata, sejak semester 1 aku memang sudah menyukainya. Namun hal tersebut kusembunyikan karena yahh kau tahu Hinata dari keluarga bangsawan. Aku harus bercermin 'Siapakah kamu' setelah itu aku mulai membuang rasa sukaku terhadap Hinata. Namun hal tak disangka terjadi, diakhir semester dua Hinata menyatakan perasaan kepadaku. Aku yang waktu tersebut bingung dan merasa aneh "Apa yang kau lihat dariku Hinata?". Pertanyaan tersebut sering terlintas hingga sakarang.

Aku lulus dengan sedikit cepat, yahh sekitar 7 semester dan Hinata lebih extreme lagi ia hanya memerlukan 6 semester untuk lulus, padahal normalnya adalah 8 semester. Setelah lulus Hinata meneruskan salah satu usaha keluarganya dan disambi dengan kuliah untuk jenjang lebih tinggi. Disemester 7 lah semua biaya kuliah ku mulai ditanggung oleh Hinata, untuk semester 1-6 aku sendiri yang membayar dengan hasil kerjaku. "Kenapa" kalian pasti bertanya-tanya seperti tersebut. Menurut Hinata semester akhir lebih baik fokus mengerjakan Tugas Akhir dan mengenai keuangan " _biar aku saja yang urus_ ". Aku lulus dengan IPK yang lumayan yakni 3.79, banyak perusahaan yang menawarkan pekerjaan kepadaku. Namun akhirnya aku memilih untuk bekerja di Software House milik Yamato-san sebagai balas budi. Yah memang begitulah sedikit kisahku.

Dari sedikit kisahku, akhir dari hubungan ku dengan Hinata-lah yang kukhawatirkan. "Apakah keluarganya mau menerimaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tak Ada Yang Spesial Dariku**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

05:00 AM

Hinata membuka mata untuk memulai hari. Dan diawal harinya ia tak menemukan pemuda tercintanya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke seuruh ruangan untuk mencari Naruto. _"Dimana Naruto-kun?"._ Ia tegakkan tubuh sintalnya dan terasa berat karena efek 'bermain' semalaman dengan Naruto hingga dini hari. " _Auhh capek badanku_ " keluhan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Merasa sudah waktunya beraktifitas ia mulai membereskan tempat tidur dan beranjak turun ke lantai dasar.

Sesampainya dilantai dasar ia menemukan pemudanya sedang meminum susu didepan TV.

" _Naruto-kun_ " panggil si Hyuuga.

" _Oh hay Hime, Selamat pagi_ " sapa sang pemuda lengkap dengan cengirannya.

" _Emmm, Selamat pagi_ " balas Hinata.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu, capek kah? Hahaha_ " Goda Naruto mengingat kegiatan mereka semalam.

" _Mou… Ini semua karena ulahmu_ " jawab ketus Hinata.

" _Ahaahaahaa, tapi kamu semalaman benar-benar menikmatinya bukan Hime?"_

" _Iya.. Terima kasih"_

" _Ehhh! tak biasanya, tapi terima kasih kembali."_

" _Emmm kamu mau jogging kah?_ " tanya Hinata saat melihat pakaian Naruto.

" _Tentu, mau ikut?_ " Ajak si kuning.  
 _"Boleh"_

" _Mandi dulu sana, Oiya Hime nanti aku ke kantor untuk presentasi project"_ jelas si pemuda.

" _Inikan sabtu, harusnya kan libur"_ balas hinata heran.

" _Iya tapi hari ini memang schedule presentasinya"_

" _Hahhh.. Baiklah, aku tak jadi ikut jogging"_

" _Kok ngambek, setelah jogging bagaimana kalau kamu ikut ke kantor?"_

" _Bolehkah sayang?"_ Hinata penuh harap.

" _Tentu, kalau begitu sana cepat mandi"_ jawab Naruto lengkap dengan senyum lima jari.

07:30 AM - Yamato Software House -

Hinata dan Naruto memasukin gedung 7 lantai tempat Naruto bekerja, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Disana ia seperti bukan suasana kantor tempat kerja, lebih tepatnya seperti ruangan bermain. Bagaimana tidak, disini banyak permainan, video game, gym, dan banyak lagi.

" _Seperti tempat bermain kah Hime_?" Suara Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang sedikit aneh dengan kantor tempatnya bekerja

" _Umm. Iya sayang. Sangat beda dengan ditempat kerjaku"_ balas Hinata dengan masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

" _Tentu saja beda, disini mengusung konsep santai namun serius sedangkan ditempatmu selalu serius dan tegang. Hahaha"_ goda Naruto.

" _Mou, tapi walaupun begitu dari tempat serius dan tegang itulah kita bisa memiliki apa yang kita miliki sekarang"_

Skak mat! Naruto tak bisa membalas komentar Hinata.

" _Naruto.._ " panggil seseorang dari arah kiri mereka.

" _Ah Yamato-san"_ balas Naruto dengan menjabat orang yang tadi memanggil Naruto.

" _Siapkan dirimu untuk presentasi project besar ini."_ ucapnya setelah membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

" _Tentu tuan, saya sudah menyiapkan segalanya"_ balas Naruto dengan mantap.

" _Bagus.! Tak salah saya memilih kamu sebagai kepala project"_

" _Terima kasih atas kepercayaanya_ " jawab Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk.

" _Ah mohon maaf mengabaikan anda_ " permintaan maaf karena sedari tadi Yamato tak melihat gadis disamping kepala projectnya.

" _Tidak perlu meminta maaf tuan_." balas Hinata dengan sopan.

" _Perkenalkan pacar saya Hinata_ " melihat ini Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata kepada bossnya.

" _Yamato, cukup panggil Yamato saja, jangan pakai suffix -sama"_ ucap Yamato diiringi tangan yang mengajak bersalaman.

" _Baik Yamato-san, saya Hinata Hyuuga_ " balas Hinata sopan dengan menjabat tangan Yamato.

" _Hyuuga? Sangat mengejutkan bisa bertemu keluarga bangsawan, Hinata-sama_ " Yamato benar-benar kaget bagaiman seorang Hyuuga bisa ditempatnya.

" _Hinata, tuan. Cukup panggil Hinata_ " tawar Hinata.

" _Baiklah Hinata-san, Bagaimana kalian bisa saling bertemu?_ " goda Yamato saat melihat keduanya.

" _Ceritanya panjang Yamato-san. Lebih baik ayo kita menuju ruang meeting_ " elak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

" _Hahaha kau ini selalu begitu_ " balas Yamato dengan tertawa lepas.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti dan menatap Hinata. "Hime, maaf apakah kau bisa berjalan-jalan disini sendirian sebentar saja?"

" _Tentu, aku sudah paham sayang. Semoga sukses presentasinya. Aku selalu mendoakanmu."_

" _Terima kasih"_

Hinata duduk dikursi yang tersedia di spot game yang cukup ramai. Ia mengamati sekitar, 'tempat disini benar-benar santai'. Asyik dengan memandangi sekitar ia tak sadar seseorang telah duduk disampingnya.

" _Hai nona, apa anda menunggu seseorang_?" ucap seseorang dari samping tempat duduk Hinata.

" _Ya tuan, saya menunggu Namikaze Naruto_ " balas Hinata ramah, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit risih dengan senyuman pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

" _Ohh apakah anda pacar dari Naruto_?" Tebak pemuda itu.

" _Benar_ " jawab Hinata cuek.

" _Perkenalkan saya Sai Shimura_ " pemuda tadi mulai memperkenalkan diri.

" _Hinata Hyuuga_ " balas Hinata 'cuek' lagi

Hinata mulai berbincang-bincang dengan Sai, hingga smartphonenya berbunyi 'Drrrrtttt-Drtttttt'

Hinata membuka pola kunci smartphonenya dan membaca inbox yang masuk. " _Benarkah?_ " ucapnya terkejut.

" _Ada apa nona Hinata_?" tanya Sai sedikti kepo.

"T _ak apa-apa Sai-san_ "

" _Hoi kau mayat hidup"_ Ejek Naruto saat melihat Sai-temannya bersama Hinata-pacarnya.

" _Selamat siang rubah kuning"_ balas Sai dengan senyum anehnya

" _Kau apakan pacarku?"_ Tanya Naruto sambil melotot

" _Tak ada, kalau kau tak percaya tanya saja kepada Hinata-san"_ jelas si mayat pucat.

" _Kamu mengenalnya Hime?"_ Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja

" _Iya sayang, kami mengobrol sedikit tadi"_ jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Baiklah karena sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang Hime"_ sambil menarik tangan hinata dan mengengam erat.

" _Ayo, kami permisi dulu Sai-san"_ Pamit Hinata dengan sedikit membungkuk.

" _Silahkan"_

Sepasang kekasih tersebut berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir.

" _Bagaimana presentasinya Sayang?"_ tanya sang Hyuuga,

" _Lancar, hahaha"_ jawab Naruto sedikit sombong.

" _Syukurlah… Sayang, tadi ayah menghubungiku. Kita diundang ke Tokyo untuk menemuinya"_ Jelas Hinata sedikit murung. Ia juga bingung dan khawatir mengapa mereka diundang sang kepala Hyuuga.

" _Memang ada apa Hime?"_ tanya Naruto semakin penasaran, walaupun sejujurnya ia juga khawatir.

" _Tak tahu, bagaimana? Apakah kamu bisa?"_ Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk _._

" _Tentu, ayo kita berkemas dan ke Tokyo. Aku mendapat libur seminggu"_ ucap Naruto semangat sambil mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. Ia akan siap dengan hasil apapun.

" _Benarkah?"_ Jawab Hinata senang dengan sedikit ragu.

" _Iya, kamu senang sekali Hime"_ goda Naruto membuang rasa khawatir diantara mereka berdua

" _Tentu, jarang-jarang kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah ayah Hinata akan menolakku didepan Hinata?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tak Ada Yang Spesial Dariku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Selepas dari presentasi project di kantor, Naruto sebenarnya ingin langsung pulang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Namun disinilah kenyataannya mereka berdua sekarang, mereka yaitu Naruto dan Hinata tengah makan Ramen Ichiraku, kedai favorit Naruto sejak kecil. "Bagaimana presentasinya tadi sayang?" Hinata yang merasa kekasihnya menjadi pendiam berinisiatif membuka percakapan. "Lancar _Hime_ , seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hehehe" sahut si kuning dengan sedikit candaan.

"Baguslah sayang, setelah ini kita mau kemana? Sekarang giliranmu usul tadikan aku yang mengusulkan makan disini."

"Bagaimana kita langsung ke rumah _Hime_?" Usul Naruto karena saat ini ia merasa tidak bersemangat untuk kemanapun.

"Tak biasanya, ada apa Sayang? Apa ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Tak ada _Hime_ , aku hanya ingin istirahat"

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Hinata berdiri dan memanggil pelayang di kedai Ichiraku tersebut dan bertanya total harga makanan mereka dan membayarnya. "Ayo pulang sayang" ajak Hinata dengan mengandeng lengan kekasihnya."

Suasana hening diperjalanan menuju rumah mereka berdua, dan hal tersebut tak seperti biasa. Biasanya Naruto akan mengeluarkan candaan kecil yang membuat Hinata tertawa lebar.

"Sayang, bagaimana tentang permintaan ayah?"

"Tentu saja kita akan ke Tokyo _Hime_." Jawab Naruto tak semangat sambil focus menyetir mobil.

"Aku pesan tiket pesawat sekarang ya Sayang." Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto berharap kekasihnya ikut tersenyum.

"Eh!.. _Hime_ bagaimana dirumah saja kita pesan tiketnya?" Naruto yang melihat hinata membuka _smartphone_ segera ia ambil _smartphone_ tersebut.

"Kenapa Sayang?" Hinata heran apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasihnya ini. Sebernya ia sedikit paham mengapa Naruto berubah menjadi diam ini.

"Tak apa, nanti saja ya _Hime_ dirumah pesannya"

"Baiklah" Jawab Hinata pasrah dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung menuju ruang komputer sedangkan Hinata ke kamar. Hinata yang merasa aneh kepada Naruto karena sikap diamnya yang entah datang dari mana, ia mencari-cari kekasih kuningnya setelah urusannya dikamar tuntas.

"Sayang ada apa denganmu?" Ucap anggota Hyuuga saat melihat Naruto berdiri didepan jendela dan menerawang langit.

"Ah.. _Hime_ , tak da apa-apa" Pemuda tersebut kaget karena kegiatannya diketahui orang yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Kau terlihat berpikir keras, apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa mengenai pekerjaan" Tanya Hinata berdiri disebelah sang kekasih.

"Sedikit Hime, hehehe" cengiran khas Namikaze Naruto keluar namun terkesan dipaksakan "Bukan, ini bukan masalah pekerjaan.

"Ku mohon katakanlah apa masalahmu Sayang, kita sudah sepakat untuk membagi suka duka kita bersama."

"Huffttt.. Baiklah _Hime_ , aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apappun darimu. Sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan ajakan ayahmu yang ingin bertemu kita di Tokyo"

"Kenapa? Apa karena ini pertama kalinya kamu bertemu dengan ayah?" Hinata yang mulai memahami arah pembicaraan sang kekasih mengajaknya untuk duduk.

"Iya _Hime_ , ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya. Kalau melihat ayahmu dimedia elektronik atau cetak aku sering melihatnya." Ungkap Naruto namun seberanya bukan karena hal itu, ia sudah banyak bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki berbagai sifat.

"Ayah tak sekeras seperti media kok Sayang. Kalau secara langsung ayah orang yang friendly" Ucap hinata menenangkan sang Namikaze dengan sedikit mengusap telapak tangannya.

"Semoga saja _Hime_ , sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku khawatarikan. Namun mengenai hubungan kita"

"Hubungan kita kenapa Sayang?" Hinata merasa semakin jelas alas an mengapa Naruto sedari tadi menjadi cuek dan pendiam dan stress.

"Aku takut keluargamu tak menyetujui hubungan kita. Kau tahukan kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, anak dari Menteri Pertahanan Jepang. Sedangkan aku hanya Imigran Hime, dari keluarga miskin yang sekarang kedua orangtuaku sudah tiada. Bila boleh jujur sebenarnya aku tak pantas untukmu Hinata. Apa yang kau lihat dariku? Aku tak punya sesuatu yang bisa kau dan keluargamu banggakan." Naruto akhirnya mengungkapkan isi dikepalanya, bahkan ia sampai menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Sayang. Aku bersamamu bukan karena hal materi atau apapun. Aku mencintaimu secara tulus, tak pernah aku melihatmu dari segi yang kau katakana tadi. Bagiku kau seperti matahari bagiku. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam hal apapun, tolong jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, itu sangat menyakitkan" Hinata yang mendengar penuturan kekasihnya ikut menangis, ia memeluk erat sang pemuda dan semakin erat.

"Maaf _Hime_ maafkan aku"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamamu. Seandainya kemungkinan terburuk yaitu keluargaku tak menyetujui hubungan kita. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, aku rela menginggalkan nama Hyuga untukmu" Ditengah pelukan meraka Hinata sudah membulatkan tekad bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini.

"Jangan _Hime_ kumohon jangan lakukan hal tersebut" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Hinata setelah mendengar keputusan tersebut.

"Aku rela Sayang, asal kita bisa bersama."

.

.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang saat ini tengah _down._

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan itu Sayang, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji Sayang?" Hinata mendorong sedikit Naruto agar pelukan mereka lepas. Lalu ia menatap dalam kekasihnya yang saat ini terlihat sedang memiliki beban yang berat.

"Berjanji apa _Hime_?" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Berjanji setelah dari Tokyo apapun hasilnya kita akan menikah"

"Menikah? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Menikah itu butuh restu orang tua!" Naruto terbelalak atas keputusan yang diambil Hinata. Namun sejujurnya ia juga merasa bahagia akan ucapan kekasih ayng sudah menemainya selama 4 tahun lebih terebut.

"Dapat atau tak dapat restu dari ayah, kita akan tetap menikah. Maukah kau berjanji itu Sayang?" Hinata kembali memeluk Nruto dengan erat untuk menujukkan bahwa ia sudah bulat akan keputusannya.

"Tentu _Hime_ " balas Naruto ditengah pelukan erat meraka bedua.

"Aku yakin kita berdua pasti bisa melewati apapun Sayang."

.

.

Tanpa disadari ponsel Hinata berdering menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang diterima. Hinata bisa melihat tulisan "Ayah" yang mengiriminya pesan tersebut.


End file.
